Sonic X: Paradox
by wacker198
Summary: Sonic X: This is the first short chapter of a Sonic story that will record a fictional account of what happens after the Sonic X series. I am an experienced writer, but I make mistakes, so be sure to point out anything you don't like guys! I will try my best to fix problems! But if you really like it, feel free to praise it too :)! The rating should be K for now.
1. Chapter 1: A Perfect Base

**Sonic X: Paradox**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Base**

A hot, dry wind sailed across the sandy plains. The heat of the sun bore down upon the land like a fiery tempest with a thirst for revenge. Cacti, the only remotely green flora belonging to this place looked about as dead as the airy landscape. The sand dunes went on for miles, and past them lay only mounds and mounds of more sand. The area was a place of seemingly endless dirt, an infinite expanse of loneliness.

And a perfect place to set up an ultra secret, super evil, top of the notch base.

"Heh heh heh… Sonic and his annoying friends will never think of looking for us in this inconspicuous hideaway."

"You really found the perfect hiding place this time, Doctor," agreed Decoe with an ecstatic nod of his robotic head.

"Oh yes, no one will ever expect you to be hiding in this _new_ pile of garbage, doctor," replied Bocoe with delight.

"_And just what is that supposed to mean?"_ asked both Eggman and Decoe, staring intently at the now embarrassed silver bot.

"Oh, nothing doctor, really, I didn't mean to say anything that would insult you or your great intelligence master! Honest to goodness!"

"Whatever," said Eggman dismissively, "Once I set up the new Egg Base, none of your puns will have any effect on me, I'll be too busy planning my rule over the soon to be Eggman Empire!"

"Oh boy, here we go again…" spoke Decoe with a shake of his yellow head.

"What do you mean?" asked Eggman in confusion.

A dust ball lethargically rolled its way passed Eggman's floating Egg Ship, the device he always used to move around through tough terrain. As it made its way past, it slowly deteriorated into the elements of which it was made up: dust and dirt. They were quick to be blown away in the Eastward direction, towards the Great Sea.

"Well," said Bocoe, "To start, don't you _always_ say that?"

"Yah," replied Decoe, "And doesn't Sonic _always_ end up thwarting your evil schemes?"

"Well…" contemplated the Doctor.

"Right, so, _you know_—if you don't mind us asking…" muttered Bocoe nervously, "have you ever thought of—_you know_—retiring?"

"What?" retorted Eggman with disgust, "That's a ridiculous proposition! You bolt brains can't even begin to contemplate the endless bounds of my great genius. Each time I clash with Sonic, he just makes me stronger and stronger. After every battle I only become more ready_ than ever_ to fight him again... and put a little punch in that flabby stomach of his!"

"That's funny, coming from you boss…" chuckled Bocoe silently.

"What!?" yelled Eggman overhearing the insult, "I'll have you know that you weren't made to be the most slender of my creations!"

"But _I_ was!" exclaimed the most slender and boisterous Decoe.

"And _that_ can also be changed," huffed Eggman, pulling out a screw driver from his utensil case.

"Oh no, no, I'm fine, really, I'm good," laughed Decoe with false certainty.

"And besides doctor," said Bocoe, "Shouldn't we start planning on where to build the Egg Base?"

"Great idea!" laughed Eggman, "You two can get right to it!"

The evil genius then pressed a black button on his ship with a description reading: _"Robot Abort."_ Decoe and Bocoe exchanged horrified glances as they both came crashing down upon the sandy surface of the wasteland below.

"I think my internal circuits just got sand in them," complained Bocoe.

"Yah, my CPU is already smoldering from this heat!"

"Enough of this!" spoke Eggman with authority, "Both of you—get to work immediately. We have a job to do. Once this Egg Base is completed we can plan our next move against Sonic… and this time…"

Eggman's dark glasses glinted in the heat of the boiling sun.

Eggman glared into the sky while smirking:

` "…He'll be cooked to toast."

* * *

_"When the flames of creation spew out from the crevices of darkness,_

_"And when the golden silk of the sun's eternal radiance, swims along the surface of the white planet,_

_"When the lives of the eternal soulless are shrouded in the finite light of hope,_

_"When people raise their hands, to the immortal blessing of time,_

_"When the boat of destiny, soars over the boundaries of threaded fate,_

_"When the luster of the gem, becomes equal to the misery of the weeping sorrow,_

_"When the barrier death, fades away, as once a keeper to the prison,_

_"When the beauty of the gem, is tarnished no longer by the imperfection of hatred,_

_"And when hatred, once solace, is no longer sought as the rebel of oppressed nature,_

_"When eyes, infinite bowels of despair, become filled from the waters of delight,_

_"When a sword, pierces through the minds of the masses, lending its light to all those who seek freedom, _

_"When retribution, achieved, for the corruption of innocence, and degradation of love,_

_"As the gem shines out its brilliance, outlasting the intensity of all stars, _

_"As the universe sits still for the carvers of ancient temple time,_

_"As the endless sorrow gives rise to my forsaken soul, and as comet white draws nearer to the edges of suffering,_

_"Know that I will see my candle light, the one that shines, ever so bright,_

_"Everlasting beauty, is but an illusion, to the treachery of existence,_

_"My wretchedness will only cease, when my revenge is at last complete."_

_-The Creator's Loyal_


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Disturbance P 1

**Sonic X: Paradox**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Disturbance [Part One]**

Angel Island was no stranger to strange events. In fact, it had been witness to a number of them throughout its long and depressing history.

The place was surrounded by ancient stone columns: molded, crafted, and carved by equally ancient peoples. At the heart of this floating isle was a small temple, at the top of which lay the illustrious Master Emerald—a green gem the size of a house. And it was the Emerald, this shining deceitful beauty, which was the source of all the island's past misfortunes.

But it was not the stone itself which brought upon the wrath of such great evils, which in itself would be a ridiculous prospect. No, rather, it was people who attempted to use the Emerald's great powers, that fell prey to emotions such as greed and selfishness, who ultimately caused sadness to befall upon innocence.

And Knuckles was no stranger to sadness… or pain. As the guardian of Angel Island, it was his duty to protect the Master Emerald against the forces of those who would wish to cause pandemonium. Because of his experiences as guardian, and being a skilled fighter, Knuckles tended to release his streams of sadness with stampedes of fury. The emotion of anger was one that Knuckles used to both annihilate his enemies, and unconscious thoughts. To him, anger was not only a weapon to be used against others, but also one's own self.

But Knuckles always knew he was at his best with the Master Emerald. Being alone with it, being allowed to meditate in its presence, gave him peace. A peace that he could otherwise only find locked deep in the bonds of powerful friendships.

* * *

Knuckles had been asleep for the past two hours, and his dreams had slowly transformed from that of beautiful flowery meadows, to chocolate candy canes—when he was suddenly awoken by a loud bang, followed by a deafening crash.

"Wha—What?" exclaimed Knuckles, jumping up from his nap.

He quickly scanned his surroundings, attempting to locate the source of any possible disturbance.

His eyes then lay on the glowing Master Emerald.

"Ah!" he yelled, followed by a quick muttering of, "Here we go again…"

Another strange event was about to occur. Little did Knuckles know that this event was the strangest he was going to witness for a very long time.

The Master Emerald instantaneously lost its color, as if its life force had been sucked dry by a vampire. Then, he heard something menacing, a crazed laughing, a distorted voice… it was all very confusing.

"What is going on here!?" demanded Knuckles to the Emerald.

As per usual, the stone did not reply his call. Well, at least, it didn't talk.

"Master Emerald, please lend me your power, tell me what is happening—"

Knuckles didn't have much time to complete his sentence. A wave of translucent energy emanated outwards from the Emerald, hitting Knuckles in the chest.

He flew back ten feet, and hit the ground below the temple, with a large thud. A voice was then heard, the voice of a maniacal man, laughing and clapping.

The voice was coming from the Emerald.

_"Ha… ha… The Seven Chaos Emeralds are the forsaken; our brains degrade their weak power!"_

Knuckles got up from his painful position. He stood; mouth gaped open, listening to the words of this crazy speaker.

_"Master Emerald why so weak… why so worthless? I need you, I need you destroyed. I need you ended. Just like candle light, ever so bright!"_

Knuckles continued to stare.

_"Why so bright, when you lied—so dark—everything, so dark. My wretchedness, it will only cease—"_

"I've heard just about enough of this!" screamed Knuckles, "Who are you? Show yourself! What are you doing to the Master Emerald?"

The voice stopped. Everything was quiet. But the Emerald continued to glow in its colorless, translucent form. Knuckles, completely fearless in his strides, began to walk up the stairs of the temple, approaching the Master Emerald—as if the thing had a virus.

When he reached the top of the sanctuary, he looked forward to face the now perverted gemstone, his teeth gritted in fury.

"I'll ask one more time, who are you, and what do you want?"

Silence.

_"Knuckles, I presume?_

Knuckles looked stunned.

"How do you know my name?" he asked in wonder.

_"Knuckles, have you ever heard the story of Aborted Timelines?"_

Knuckles was silent. He didn't understand a word of what this thing was saying!

_"No, what a shame, a shameful shame. Do you know a Green Hedgehog?"_

Knuckle's face went as pale as it could.

"A… Green… Hedgehog… you don't mean?"

_"Shhh… don't be so melodramatic. He's not coming for a long while. Now tell me, did you ever hear the story of my wretchedness, only ceasing once—"_

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but what I do know is if you don't get out of the Master Emerald you're gonna' find yourself in a world of pain!" stated Knuckles rubbing his spiky fists.

_"What is pain?"_

Knuckle's mouth squared.

"Excuse me?"

That's when it returned. The maniacal laughing.

This time, it had become so high pitched, so utterly insane, that the very sound was painful to Knuckle's ears. He covered them in agony, grunting, with his head to the ground.

Then there was another blast. This time it was so powerful that it sent him soaring through the air like a seeker missile. His figure got smaller and smaller in the horizon above, until all that could be seen was a tiny speck. An insignificant speck.

But eventually even this dot disappeared, replaced only with the blue of the sky and the white of the clouds.

* * *

_"When the luster of the gem, becomes equal to the misery of the weeping sorrow..."_


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious Disturbance P 2

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Disturbance [Part Two]**

**Note: I have added something to the story which I forgot to add before. It is a final and hugely important line, which can be found at the end of the previous chapter. If you have not yet read this line of text, I suggest you do. It will all make sense if you remember the events that occurred in the previous chapter. Or maybe it won't… but that will just add to the fun of trying to decipher its meaning!**

* * *

Tails loved working with his gadgets. Every day he would wake up, brush his teeth, relax in a warm bubble bath, drink a vanilla acorn smoothie, and blow dry his tail; after which he would enter his workshop, and just… build.

He would build anything. Anything from a watch with heat sensitive laser beams, to a jet with rocket propelled engines. Technology was his life—and tools his friends. Sure, he did have _real_ friends; the kind that you could talk to, hug, and laugh with—but _real_ friends were sometimes a bit _too_ real. It was nice to not always have to be judged by others, and a pleasure to be alone.

Solitude was a freedom, a freedom that Tails cherished as much his organic friends. And although some might have called his habits lonesome, he preferred to look at them as… private. When alone he could always reminisce, and review his experiences in a fresh and unspoken light. Surely, daily sessions of self-contemplation could not be _bad_ things.

And they weren't. As far as he felt, they strengthened him. They made him an independent fox, with personal morals and values. His hours spent in the workshop allowed him to express his individuality freely, rather than in a filtered social environment.

It was his workshop, his home, which he loved unconditionally. But his friends were pretty good too.

* * *

He had been working on it for 192 hours. This translated to eight exhausting days, and eight sleepless nights. It was his child, his favorite son.

The Tornado Alpha was nearly ready for its first test flight. Words could not describe the emotion's running through this small fox's head. Perhaps he was feeling excited, flustered, or maybe even a bit nervous.

His wondrous creation looked jagged and sleek. With two seats, four wings, and a colossal engine, it was like a tank that had exercised in a gym. Albeit a tank that could fly.

The metal that made up the interior of his workshop, reflected potent rays of sunlight onto the classy vehicle, giving it a glossy shine.

"Now it's time for the paint job," Tails muttered with a smile, lugging out three buckets of paint. "Should I choose red, white, or blue…? White doesn't work well with stains, and as for blue… wasn't that already done before?"

An incessant rapping was heard on the front door.

It took a moment for Tails to realize that someone was knocking.

"I wonder who that could be?" he said thinking out loud. With a speedy wave of his tails, he hovered over to the front of his workshop.

He opened the door, only to be greeted by none other than Amy Rose.

She was wearing her usual dress, and her hair was cut as short as Tail's front lawn. But, to the fox's dismay, she bore a frown on her face.

"WHERE IS HE?"

The pitch of her voice was only to be outdone by the thickness of her hammer, which she waved with bloodlust.

"Amy!" spoke a flustered Tails, "Whoa, hey there! Who are you talking about?"

Amy lowered her hammer, though her face was still as red as a ripened tomato.

"Who do you think? I'm talking about Sonic! He promised me that today we'd go traveling to the grassy meadows and pick flowers together! Oh—I could just picture it in my head—it was going to be _so_ _romantic_! But then he didn't show up! And he _never_ shows up! I should have known that he was going to do this again! I just know he's hiding here, in _your_ house. Where else could he be?! So move outta' my way, mad girlfriend, coming through!"

Amy shoved her way past Tails, stomping in with a fury as potent as the steam rising from her ears.

Tails was flabbergasted, and didn't have time to recuperate from his shock. His look was that of utter horror and disbelief.

"Amy, you can't just—,"

"—Sonic—Oh _Soooonic_!—I _know_ you're hiding here, if you come out I'll promise to go easy on you!—"

Amy stopped short upon coming face to face with the new Tornado Alpha. She looked at it in awe, her mouth gaped open.

"Wow. Just—wow. This is amazing; did you build it, Tails?"

"Oh, yah," Tails said with a blush, "I built it from the skeleton of the X Tornado. But it was nothing, really. In all honesty, it was supposed to be a surprise for Sonic."

"Well then… if this jet was supposed to be a surprise for Sonic, I guess your really _couldn't_ have been hiding him here," she said with a blush of her own, giving a quick, "Sorry Tails."

Tails took a swift glance at his workshop's door, which had become only slightly unhinged.

"It's okay I guess. I understand that you were angry. I would be too if I were in your situation."

"You would? Really? Then do you have any idea where Sonic might have gone?!"

"Oh, I don't know," said Tails, his face paling, "Maybe you should talk to Knuckles; he may know where Sonic is."

Amy perked up immediately.

"That's a great idea, thanks a ton Tails!" Amy began to sprint towards the open door. "And don't worry about the jet; your little secret is safe with me!"

"I'm sure it is," he chuckled.

The door then closed. The hinge repaired itself. Locking both Amy and Tails inside the workshop.

Amy looked at the door; her eye's squinting in disbelief.

"Uh… Tails, what exactly is going on?"

The fox looked as nervous as the pink hedgehog.

"I don't know, since when did hinges repair themselves!?"

"Well whatever is happening cut it out! I need to continue my search for Sonic!"

"Amy, I'm serious, I don't know what's going—,"

That's when it hit. The blast. The deafening crash. _The laughing._

Amy and Tails were forcefully thrown to the floor, in front of the Tornado Alpha.

Amy was the first to stand up, but only after a slow rubbing of her bruised head. Tails followed, but with a few more grunts and groans to aid in the process.

Tails looked around, his vision dazed. All he could see was a half-blurred view of his surroundings. But he also felt a presence. Something was in the room with them. They were no longer alone.

Amy seemed to sense it too.

"Who—who's there!" screamed Amy with a stumble, her footing chaotic.

At first, silence. But then, a voice, a crazy voice answered her call.

_"Who is there? Who is everywhere? Omnipresent, all knowing, he is watching. Watching. Watching."_

There was a disturbing laugh heard from beyond. As Tail's vision began to return, he could make out a shape. The shape of a tall, slender creature.

At first glance, the shape reminded Tails of Chris. But then he shrugged off the ridiculous prospect. Chris was much too small and nice to have been able to knock Amy and him to the ground. No, this _thing_ was most definitely _not_ nice. It was vicious.

_"I am _very _vicious, Tails—best you remember that."_

Tails cried out in fear. Had the _thing_ just read his mind?

_"I did Tails, I most certainly did. Oh, but poor, poor Tails. Never the one to like all the attention—eh?"_

"Just leave us alone!" yelled Amy, not a quiver in her voice.

She had already recovered from the shock of the blast, and with her brave-cocky demeanor returning, she was bound to either save them… or get the two of them killed.

_"She's more likely to get you killed, Tails_," laughed the monster with terrible glee.

"What?—what are you _talking_ about?!" Amy retorted, obviously confused by the half-unspoken conversation.

The dizziness finally passed. But Tails wished that it hadn't.

Standing before him was a disaster of a human.

Humanoid in shape, but monstrous in its features, this creature was unlike anything Tails had ever seen before.

The creature's hair was as dark as a moonless night. Its entire body was covered with translucent purple tentacles, and its hands were adorned with claws as sharp as a razor's blade. A massive eyeball had sprouted from its chest, and its mouth was a series of organized fangs. Jutting out from its shoulder blades, like weirdly fashioned vertebrae, were two pulsating red wings.

But the worst were its eyes. The eyes were a _silky red_. The _whole_ of its eyes, were a _silky red_.

Amy had also overcome her dizziness. It looked as though she was about to vomit. Tails wasn't so far behind.

_"You are such superficial beings. SO POINTLESS."_

"Who—what are you?" asked Tails, his voice plenty full of quivers.

_"I am Morphal. And you are weak. My purpose is specific: My lord and master, the one who speaks of his candle light, has asked me to collect you."_

"Collect us!?" spoke Amy with disgust, "I'll have you know that we are _not_ guinea pigs!"

_"Be that as it may, I have no care for what you _know_. What you _know _is nothing. Compared to the master, your knowledge is like a dwindling fact—a fact that will come to pass as reality unravels. And it WILL unravel."_

"Reality unraveling?" Tails stated uneasily, "That's ridiculous… what are you talking about… _Morphal?"_

Tails didn't like using that name for the first time. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

_"Reality is much like a ball of order, disorder, and stuff—energy and matter. You know this too well. Stuff serves the laws of order and disorder. Everything serves balance. But when the balance between order and chaos are tipped, one realizes perfect distortion. Perfect destruction. Total eradication."_

"Tails," spoke Amy with unease, "What is it talking about?"

_"I am talking about the end of time. But enough of these foolish stories. Stories are worthless if they have not yet been made into a reality. You will come with me, and realize my master, the one who has gifted me with these powers, as the greatest enemy of creation. The greatest enemy you _had_, _have_, and _will _ever encounter."_

Tails, as terrified as he was, couldn't help but to form a wide smile. He was ready for anything.

_"We've beaten all sorts like you, and we—,"_

Tails covered his mouth, a tear rolling down his cheek. For a second, for just a small moment in time, he had sounded exactly like _Morphal._

A tentacle had begun to grow on Tail's fur. A single, _red _tentacle. It looked almost transparent. But it was there. He could _feel_ it.

_"No, Tails. I'm afraid you have never fought an enemy like _us_. We will make your greatest foes look like weeping children, in comparison. Children who gave you a few slaps, here and there. Your enemies were made of stuff. They only knew from the world of _stuff_. But we know differently. We _see _differently. My master is all knowing, and will avenge his misfortunes."_

"No, stop!" cried Amy, "What are you doing to Tails!?"

Tails snapped his head around, greeting Amy with a malicious smile. His eyes were a bright red.

Amy took a few steps backwards, her hands covering her mouth.

"Tails?"

_"Your voice squeaks with the influence of fear. Pathetic. It is time to collect. Stand still while your matter is absorbed, and your potential… squandered."_

There was a scream, following by a bright light.

The light enveloped the area like a cloak of shadows, consuming everything with a hunger that could not be sated.

And then silence. The silence had returned.

But this time it was not leaving.

* * *

_"When retribution, achieved, for the _**_corruption _**_of innocence, and degradation of love…"_


	4. Chapter 2: Mysterious Disturbance P 3

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Disturbance [Part Three]**

Eighteen year old Chris Thorndyke was happy to be home. He hadn't returned to the resting place of his childhood memories for over three months. The mansion was filled with familiar smells, faces, and voices. Smells like Ella's heavenly roast turkey, rotating slowly in the fiery bowels of his parents' dinosaur-sized oven. Faces like that of his ridiculous butler Tanaka—whose eyes stared intently at the malevolent juice stains that dared take up residence in the finely vacuumed carpet. And voices like those of his grandfather Chuck, filled with authority and wisdom.

And it was his home, the unforgotten tomb of all these fine experiences, where he had first met Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

"It really is good to see you again," laughed Chuck, a wide grin forming on his face.

They were all with him. Chris sat at the dinner table with his family and loved ones. Ella, Chuck, Helen, and even Tanaka, were all eating together again.

"Indeed," spoke Tanaka with a nod of his thin head, "I think we are all grateful that Master Chris found his way _back_ to Earth."

Chris rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, come on guys. I _was_ planning on returning, you know that."

"Well," said Helen with a touch of worry, "We didn't know _what _you were thinking when you left the planet; let alone whether or not you would _return_."

Chris blushed while squeaking, "I left a note…"

Ella took a large bite out of her celery stick dinner, and while in mid-chew, said:

"Oh come now, stop pestering the poor boy—I—_man_. I'm sure that between Chuck and his parents, Chris has heard enough morally degrading speeches."

Chris' face reverted to a darker shade of red. Sometimes Ella forgot that he was an adult, and no longer the lonely-dependent child of his past. He was now capable of standing up for himself…

…At least, most of the time.

Secretly, he kind of liked the fact that, in spite of all his rash decisions, he still had someone who would always believe in him. No matter what seemingly stupid thing he did next.

Despite Ella's goodwill however, Chris knew that Helen had a point.

"Thanks Ella, but Helen is right. I shouldn't have left in such a rush. It was careless, in some ways even cold, but I… I just had to see him again."

"Perhaps…" spoke a solemn Chuck, "Judging from your fantastic story about Sonic and the Metarex—it really seems like you had your _final_ adventure with Sonic."

Chris looked down at his plate. The thought of never seeing Sonic again was once a prospect which he would not have been able to accept. But times had changed. As hard as it was to move on, Chris knew that in his heart, the memory of his best friend would continue to live.

Never mind the fact that they were two universes apart, sometimes Chris felt as though he were standing right next to the scruffy blue hedgehog.

It would take more than living in an alternate reality to break his bond with Sonic.

* * *

Aaron was angry. He always felt angry, and he didn't know why.

Now he was happy. Happy was good—he liked it when he was happy.

Sadness overcame him. Oh no! He didn't like being sad!

What was with him today?

Aaron took a look around, taking in his benevolent surroundings. He was outside. There were trees. Lots and lots of trees.

That was good. He liked trees.

Turning around, he took a quick sniff of the space behind him. It smelled like tree sap. He was sniffing a tree!

Lovely, he liked the smell of trees too.

Now he was wracking his brain… trying to remember… what exactly?

Oh yah, he was human. Wait, was he?

No, this was too confusing. It was time to make a check list.

Was he human?

_Check._

Did he like trees?

_Check._

Did he like girls?

_Check._

Did he like other people (the non-girl type)?

_Check._

Did he even know what a girl was?

_Check._

Did he know the color of his hair?

_Wait—what?_

Aaron quickly swished his hands through a thick mass of silky stuff, oddly connected to his cranium.

He stroked down a long piece of the material with two fingers, so that he could see it with… his eyes?

Brown. That was the color. Brown.

So: did he know the color of his hair?

_Check._

Did he like aliens?

That was a bit of a strange question. Well, he was the one who posed it, so that could only mean:

Was _he_ strange?

_Check._

Did he like aliens?

Seriously?

_Check._

Did he make friends easily?

_Check._

Was he a good poet?

Oh, he _loved_ poems!

_Check._

Did he… see a huge mansion in front of him?

_Check._

Wow.

Did he know what a mansion was?

_Check._

Impressive.

Was he totally going to go into one?

_Yep._

* * *

The rest of dinner occurred in relative silence. Not a word was spoken, and not a whisper uttered.

As the night dragged on and the meal came to a conclusion, Ella collected the plates, and headed off towards the kitchen. Mr. Tanaka quietly followed, in order to return to operation stain removal, as speedily as possible.

Helen looked at Chris. Chris looked at Helen. Chuck cleared his throat, and awkwardly waddled away—leaving behind only an empty seat and dirty napkin.

Chris was the first to speak.

"Look Helen, I want you to know, that despite what happened—,"

"I understand Chris. What you did was irresponsible, rash, and just… just dangerous. You have to understand—I was worried about you."

"Helen, please…"

"No. You asked me to think about it, Chris, and I did. I'm just not ready to make that kind of commitment yet. And more importantly—I don't think _you_ are."

"But Helen, it _can_ work. Just give me another chance."

"I…" a tear dribbled down Helen's cheek, "…I wish I could Chris. I really, really do."

"Helen…"

"Chris, don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Then you still do think it can work out!"

"Yes—no!—oh—I don't know!"

There was a ring on the door.

Ella's voice was heard over the noise of the sink.

"Chris, dear? Why don't you get that?"

Chris looked once more at Helen, biting his lips.

* * *

He had to look his best.

Surely a pair of jeans and T-Shirt would do the trick.

After all, how hard could it be to get into a mansion?

Aaron vigorously "tidied" up his hair, frantically swishing it around with his hands.

It had _not_ become messier in the process. At least, he thought it didn't.

* * *

Chris was at the door. Without a moment's hesitation, he swung it open.

And his life was changed forever.

**…**

Chris laid eyes upon a tall eighteen year old with a startling complexion. The teen had thick brown hair as messy as cow's hay, a scraggly beard thick enough to hold pencils, and a medium build that made him look like an unfit football player.

But that wasn't the startling part.

The person's eyes shone a golden-blue hue.

"Hello there, my name is Aaron. Nice to meet you, good chatting with—_okay_!—I'm coming in!"

Aaron pushed pass Chris, right before swinging his head around to say, in an excited tone:

"I'm going into a _mansion!_ I know, right? I don't believe it either."

Chris was stunned. He had been completely taken by surprise.

"Wait—you can't just!—,"

But Aaron had already slipped away, into the depths of the dining room.

* * *

Helen was startled; she looked at the newcomer, terrified.

"Chris!" she screamed.

Chuck and Chris came dashing into the room.

"What on earth is going on here?" yelled Chuck to Chris.

Then he saw Aaron.

"Do you guys sell food, by any chance?" the stranger inquired.

No one responded to the question.

"Oh, well, that's a shame," said Aaron with a frown, "I have four stomachs to feed, and they're _really_ grumbling. Wait?! Four stomachs? That's incredibly tedious! And doesn't that mean I'm not human after all?"

Under normal circumstances, Chris and Chuck would have considered this individual crazy. As the current situation stood, the golden eyes were the only thing Aaron had going for him.

"What?" questioned Aaron, staring Chuck down, "Are you prejudiced against the multi-stomached community?"

"Look," said Chris, "Let's just all… cool down here for a second."

As if on queue, Tanaka ran in from behind Aaron, crouching as low as possible.

"You distract him in the front, and I will flank him from the side, Master Chris," spoke Tanaka with a ridiculous wave of his hands.

As expected, Ella ran in with a frying pan.

"Cool down?" smiled Aaron, "That's a very good idea. But I don't think that I'm the one who needs cooling."

"Well actually," said Chuck all matter-of-factly, "You are the one who did barge in, uninvited to our house."

"House?" said Aaron, his shoulders sagging, "I thought this was a mansion…"

"Well," laughed Chris, "It is! Same difference, really."

"Truly?" spoke Aaron, intrigued.

"Does this mean I _won't_ be testing the durability of my new stainless steel frying pan?" asked Ella.

Everyone blinked in silence.

"Oh, never mind."

Mr. Tanaka slowly stood up, his hands still in karate mode.

"No Miss Ella, I'm afraid not. However, there is still the question of who this bedraggled individual is."

Aaron's face turned a hot red.

"Bedraggled? Bedraggled!?" he then paused before asking, "What does that mean?"

Tanaka smiled in surprise.

Helen laughed.

Eyebrows rising, Chris said, "Uh, maybe we should—,"

"—just kidding! Of course I know what it means. Now, butler guy," Aaron said pointing to Tanaka, "You have a very good point."

Chuck looked at Aaron sceptically.

Tanaka frowned before saying, "A point?"

"Yep, about who I am and all. You should have totally known that before you invited me into your mansion."

Chris looked at Aaron, shaking his head.

"But we didn't invite—,"

"Shush…" Aaron said, before pointedly stating, "I'm thinking."

Aaron's eyes squinted as he scanned each person in the room.

"Wait—I got it! You didn't invite me in! I barged in here, without any of your guys' permission, and caused you all to freak out!"

"That's what we've been trying to—,"

"—tell me!" said Aaron with a giggle.

There was another moment of silence.

Helen was the first to ask:

"So, why exactly are you in our house?"

Aaron began pacing back and forth, clearly disturbed by the question.

"That's a very good question."

"And who _are_ you?" asked Chuck.

"That's an even better question."

"What?!" yelled Chris' family in unison.

"What?" repeated Aaron curiously, his eye color pulsing.

Chris stared at the stranger's golden-blue eyes in wonder.

"Are you suffering from amnesia or something?" Helen asked.

"Perhaps."

"And what is with those glowing eyes?" asked Ella, bringing up the previously avoided subject.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," said Helen, "Your eyes, they're kind of… gold."

"They are? Do they look coolio?"

"Coolio?" inquired Chuck.

"Are they some sort of contact lens?" asked Chris.

"What's a contact lens?"

Mr. Tanaka sighed, before huffing.

"I think it's high time that _butler man_ brought out some tea."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," said Chris, taking in a deep breath, "You're telling us, that you woke up in the forest—without a clue of who or what you were. And then you proceeded to walk into a large building which you knew absolutely nothing about?"

"That's about right," said Aaron, sipping his cup of green tea, before commenting:

"This tea is yummy."

"It is," said Helen slowly, "But are you sure you don't know anything about your origin? Do you have any brothers, sisters, cousins, _parents_?"

"Nope."

Chuck looked down at his tea, in deep contemplation.

"We could try calling the police, getting them to see if there are any local records on an Aaron… but we don't have a last name. And I still can't believe that those eyes of yours are real."

"Of course they're real," frowned Aaron, "Why wouldn't they be?"

"It's okay, dear," said Ella soothingly, "Mr. Thorndyke just thought that you may have been wearing contacts, that's all."

"How can one wear their contacts?"

"Never mind."

Helen looked at Chris. He seemed very disturbed.

"What is it Chris?" she asked, rolling her wheelchair closer to the table.

"It's just… just that this is all very déjà vu. It's like when Sonic arrived. He came out of nowhere—because of chaos control. The only difference is that Sonic knew who he was, of course."

"Could this be the beginning of a brand new adventure?" asked Ella excitedly.

"An adventure?" squeaked Aaron, "I am in no way feeling adventurous."

"No, let's not run off to wild conclusions," said Chuck seriously, "Aaron is a person who needs our help. And we are going to help him."

"Really?" asked Aaron, "Will you help me to figure out who I am?"

"Definitely," nodded Chuck, "But first things first. Helen's right—you've got to know something. Do you remember a name, anything? The name of someone close to you? Someone who was important, maybe?"

Aaron clenched his fists, thinking hard.

"I told you, I can't remember anything."

Chris sighed.

"Wait—maybe—maybe there's someone."

"Who?" asked Helen.

"Alice."

"Alice," repeated Chuck, "That's good. Very good. Now do you remember her last name? Who she was to you? A mother, sister, _friend_?"

"No…" said Aaron, "Let's not talk about that person. Please. It makes me feel sad."

Chris and Helen looked at each other in bewilderment.

"But we have to, Aaron," sighed Chuck, "If we don't, we won't be able to find out—,"

Aaron's eyes began to glow a brighter shade of gold.

"No…" he cried, "It hurts!"

Tanaka immediately ran in from the kitchen, attempting to come to Aaron's aid.

Everyone else jumped out of their seats in surprise.

But the pain was fast to depart. Aaron stopped writhing, his hands now lying on his brow. Sweat poured down from his forehead like a waterfall.

Aaron smiled at Chris, fatigued.

"Let's not talk about that again, okay?"

The statement was followed by yet another moment of silence.

"I think you need to get some rest," said Chuck, clearly disturbed.

"Rest? But I thought we were going to try to figure out who I am."

Chuck looked at Tanaka knowingly.

"We will," he reassured Aaron, "Tomorrow."

"Well okay, in that case, I found a great tree branch outside…"

"I think you should sleep in our house for the night."

Aaron formed an ear-to-ear grin.

"I get to sleep in a mansion?"

"Wherever you want," laughed Chuck.

* * *

After Helen had said her goodbyes, promising to come back the very next day, Aaron immediately retired for the night. Ella left to set up a room for him in the finished basement, and Tanaka took it upon himself to finish washing the dishes.

After Chris closed the door, waving his farewell to Helen, he turned to face Chuck.

His grandfather was staring at him, cross armed, with a grim look on his aged face. Sometimes Chris forgot how old Chuck had become. His grandfather was now approaching seventy-five, and his grey hair was beginning to fill with streaks of white.

"Do you know what I'm going to say?" asked Chuck.

"Not in the slightest."

Chris' grandfather gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't pester our guest about… well…" he trailed off, eyeing his grandson suspiciously.

Chris realized where this was going.

"Oh come on, you don't really believe that I think he's from Sonic's world."

Chuck's expression flattened.

"Okay, maybe I do," said Chris, "Just a tiny bit."

"_Don't_, bug him about it!"

"Of course not! I wasn't planning to!"

"Chris…"

"Listen here; I won't annoy him about it. I promise."

Chuck looked Chris right in the eye.

"Recently, your word hasn't meant much, has it?"

Chris stared at the floor.

"I won't lie to you Chris. As much as I want to believe you…"

"…No, I understand. I understand exactly what you mean."

"Good. That's very good…"

Chris had never seen Chuck cry before, and so it was weird to see a tear fall from beneath the wrinkles of his grandfather's wizened face.

"It's just that… we don't want to lose you again. Chris, when you left—before I mean—we were terrified."

Now Chris was shedding tears of his own.

"I know."

Chuck looked up at his son's only child, whose face was smeared with guilt.

"I'm glad you understand."

* * *

The malicious odour curved its way through the maze of nothing. It swivelled up, down, left, and right—trying to find any space not yet corrupted by its lethal influence.

It was a symbol, a symbol representing the ultimate fate of all wretched life.

And a warning, it was a warning to all those who believed in a hope for continued existence.

It was distorted, twisted, and hungry.

It was the stench of death. But death was not the only tenant this fine place harboured.

The area was occupied by translucent diamonds. They spiked up like crystals from hell, their shine outlasting the intensity of any star.

Too bright to look upon, yet to sacred to forsake, they were majestic beauties—spawned from the very _distortion_ that made this place.

But for what purpose was their beauty, if not for something to behold it?

Infinite masses of eyes were watching… always watching… watching… watching.

Ever so vigilant, and ever so starved, the mouths of these eyes were filled with row upon row of gleaming white fangs, fangs that were always ready to dismantle their newest victims—whoever these unfortunate individuals happened to be.

For what purpose was their beauty, if not for something to devour, misconstrue, or abuse it?

Morphal believed in this philosophy. He was a good master. A good Lord of _Distortion_.

He loved the eyes, and they loved him back.

"It is ready, master," he said while stretching his red wings, "I have brought the two life forms: Miles Prower and Amy Rose—to your jungle of gruesome vengeance. What hideousness must I commit next?"

_"Ha… ha… candle light… ever so bright. Bring me… Bring me the one who speaks of his loss with disdain. He is instrumental."_

"Very well, my lord, and do you wish to alter your abhorrent decision?"

_"Yes, I most certainly do. When the lustre of the gem—ha—fetch me the multicoloured ones."_

"What colors do they shine?"

_"Red, black, white, and blue—so bring me the human—and that unfortunate one too."_

"What of their enemies?"

_"Ha… a sword pierces through the minds' of the masses... Ha. No, not yet. Do not touch those ones."_

"Very well, and may I pose one more pending thought?"

_"If you think it will not disrupt your influence."_

"Is _Arganoth_ to be released?"

_"Oh yes, do please. Start with Earth."_

"Of course."

Morphal clapped his hands. A column of black fluid surrounded his form, darkening the area with a pulsating presence of evil. There was then a loud crack, followed by a deafening rip, causing the column to disappear—along with Morphal.

Standing in his place was an empty patch of space.

But even emptiness could not escape the greedy grasp of the ghastly odour that filled this place.

All was dark. All was lonely. All was good.

**_"Watch out, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm coming for you—slowly but surely—ever so clearly. Ha... Ha... Ha... Know my wretchedness will only cease, once my revenge is at last complete."_**

There was a pause.

**_"Candle light… Ever so bright…"_**

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
